Electric and hybrid vehicles include a propulsion system that typically includes an electric motor and/or an engine. Current for powering the electric motor is supplied by a battery subsystem. Key performance issues of the electric and hybrid vehicles include fuel efficiency, emissions, and drivability, which depend largely on the operation of the propulsion system.
The battery subsystem is a significant element of the propulsion system of these vehicles. An accurate state of charge (SOC) algorithm improves performance of the battery subsystem, and therefore the vehicle. The SOC algorithm requires an accurate current sensor for sensing current in the battery subsystem. The battery subsystem also requires an accurate analog-to-digital (A/D) converter that communicates with the current sensor. Other applications requiring accurate current sensing include fuel cell and supercapacitor systems.
Current sensor measurements are limited by current sensor accuracy and resolution, as well as A/D converter resolution. One conventional method for improving the accuracy of current sensor measurements uses multiple A/D converters and/or multiple current sensors. Using multiple converters and sensors increases the complexity and cost of the battery subsystem. Another conventional method uses an A/D converter having a higher resolution. However, there are limits to A/D converter resolution.